


Youth spell

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem!Bilbo, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Company wakes one day on the adventure to Find Bella Baggins turned into a child and Gandalf no where to be found.<br/>Names changed title wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth spell

**Author's Note:**

> Check this artwork out you'll get what I mean.  
> http://caylren.deviantart.com/art/Bagginshield-Fem-Bilbo-there-s-a-child-425431970?offset=0#comments

Bella Baggins went to bed like every night it seems not in her night gown like she did back home but in her own clothes more precisely traveling clothes. Which looked suspiciously a lot like men's clothes something that wasn't exactly cared much for in the Shire her mother like her wasn't overly fond of dresses. Her mother only wore dresses to parties and when she absolutely had to. Every other time she wore the far more comfortable pants and blouse. The Shire wasn't exactly that uptight like Bree was to the Tall-folks women more particularly towards the humans (their weren't any long term elves staying their none that Bella ever saw).

 

It was that night that Gandalf put her under a spell that rendered her temporarily mentally and physically the same size as the faunt when they first met all those years ago. She was about six and a half when she first met Gandalf the Grey. He ran off giggling after what he did until then well he would hide, like a coward that's about to get caught like a child doing something bad. Mainly stealing too many cookies from the cookie jar and getting caught.

 

Over night she was rendered the height just under Gandalf's knee. By morning the company was already up and about getting breakfast ready. Starting to get the pony's ready for riding after breakfast was finished they would break camp like always and head off at a steady pace. Ordinarily she was usually up and about she had traveled with them long enough to fall into that habit. It was Bifur who went over and woke her up finding to his surprise a bundle of clothes and a very small Bella. Who yawned widely and rubbed her eyes with her cute little hands. The hobbit had laid on top of her bed roll like always but she was swimming in her clothes now and everyone turned to look at her, completely awestruck (Dori was panicking), dumbfounded or just plain confused. A majority of the said fabric was pulled up to her chest likely because the air was still nippy. In her tiny hands the fabric was held as she sat up her big green eyes curious and awestruck by the many dwarves nearby.

 

"What happened?"Balin asked purely unsure what to make of the sight before him. Likely thinking he was dreaming too as he checked his canteen water for any alcohol content.

 

"Is that our Burglar?" Dori asked exasperated.

 

"Where is Gandalf?" Balin asked.

 

"She is so cute!" Kili said blushing his brown eyes bright. In the way cuteness affected people on a scale from one to ten she was a twelve completely off the charts levels of cuteness. That none dare resist not even emotionally constipated dwarrow's. 

 

Not even Thorin himself was immune to her cuteness he was blushing furiously his instincts just over rode his own determination to get to the mountain he once called home. 

 

"What is this cute creature...No! I mean... Bella Baggins?" Thorin asked the child. He felt himself all those emotional barriers he set in place years before were failing him quite against his will he was both stunned, blushing furiously, and very close to cooing over Bella.

 

"Master Dwarf? Who are you?" She asked cutely. She even beat Fili and Kili towards cuteness when they were dwarflings. He couldn't help it! Seriously the normally composed stoney faced dwarf taught from an early age to conceal his thoughts and emotions, was reduced too cooing over a child that was at least twice as small as a dwarfling.

 

"Methink's Gandalf is hiding." Gloin said.

 

"The grey tall folk who makes those excellent fire works?"She asked he voice was like the twinkle of bells sweet as honey.

 

"Yes him."Thorin cooed.  
He picked her up and she squealed in joy. Its safe to say they didn't break camp that day even though they should have. He played with her and she somehow managed to give him a fishtail braid despite her youth. 

 

By morning of the next day she was returned to normal though she was very confused to how she was being held by Thorin. Gandalf reappeared a smile on his face. Mission accomplish as Thorin facade was completely shattered and now their would be no real resistance when Bella loved him. Now he loved her back even in her adult size and not put under a spell.

"Why does it feel like I spent to much time in the goldenrod patch? I hate Goldenrod its not even a flower its a weed." Bella groaned.

 

"Oh?" Thorin laughed his blue eyes glittering strangely with a lighthearted sense of humor.

 

"Yikes!"

 

"Ummm, where are my clothes?" She was covering up lucky her but she still woke up on top of Thorin. He had clothes on lucky her but something seemed odd and very different about him towards her. 

 

"Hullo,hello." Gandalf came back laughing.

 

"Gandalf!" 

 

"This isn't funny." 

 

Lets just say she got her clothes back and her place in the company was upgraded. And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> caylren is a mad genius if your reading this know your awesome for drawing this.
> 
> I don't own the Hobbit. Though I admit expanding on the idea because of writing this otherwise it wouldn't make any sense. The comic itself is self explanatory.
> 
> XD I nearly died because of its cuteness!


End file.
